First and Forbidden
by Shuzuka
Summary: Yuzu's life takes a turn when his mother remarries and he transfers to Aihara Academy. He is shocked to find out that he has a new step-brother, someone he dislikes from the very beginning, Aihara Mei. Yet Yuzu develops forbidden feelings for his brother. A genderbender fic, shounen-ai. Photo credits inside.


**Hey there! This fanfic is a genderbender of the original Citrus manga, so (mostly) everyone's gender is switched. That makes this story shounen-ai. Even if you are not a fan of boyxboy, please give this a shot anyways. The personalities are mostly the same, with some exceptions due to the switch in gender. The events will follow those in the manga, but may or may not diverge from canon. (;** **Names will be the same. They will refer to each other the same as they normally do.**

 **Pictures: Supplementary art will be provided, courtesy of a very dear friend of mine. He/she drew the cover for this story, which you can see on the desktop version of this website and at his/her deviantart account,** **esperios . deviantart . com. Remove the spaces. More reference pictures will be uploaded later, so check once in a while! The next image should be of Mei and Yuzu in their slightly altered school uniforms.**

* * *

"She's so annoying. I'm just gonna dump her."

Yuzu sat quietly as he listened to his two friends talk about their significant others, sipping his drink on the edge of the table. Or as of now, _not so significant_ others.

"Seriously!? But weren't you fucking her till recently?"

The blonde almost choked on his soda from the last comment.

"Summer is the season of love. I'll get a new girlfriend," his friend said carelessly with a smile.

 _Isn't the season of love supposed to be spring?_

Yuzu was no genius, but he was sure that the cliché phrase was spring, not summer.

He lowered his drink, leaning on his other arm as he joined the conversation. "Ah… I'd like a girlfriend." He tried to look and sound like he was being cool about it, but inside he was nervous about the obvious lies he was spewing.

"Yeah, you said you broke up with your last girlfriend, right? You're such a nice guy, so that girl must have really messed up."

At a loss for words, Yuzu scrambled for more excuses in his head. "I-I know right? She kept bugging me to spend time with her. I got tired of it and wanted some alone time, you know?" He laughed uneasily, inwardly smacking himself for his arrogant comments.

"I'd invite you to a mixer, but you're transferring in the fall… I knew some pretty cute girls you could have hooked up with, too. It's a shame that you're leaving us so soon. It'll be lonely without you," he sounded genuinely disappointed at his friend's transfer.

The other passionately shouted, "Don't do long distance!"

Yuzu couldn't help but reply to the second friend, "Of course. And even if I did, I wouldn't want her to get too lonely from not seeing me," he joked.

The three laughed together before Yuzu tried to reassure them, "Don't worry about me. After my transfer, I'll get a girlfriend right away! It's actually you guys who I'm worried about. You better not miss me so much that you turn gay!"

* * *

Yuzu woke up early. He was determined to make a good impression on his first day at his new school. He changed out of his clothes from the previous night as he glanced at his uniform. He had been too lazy to order the school's entire uniform, only purchasing the pants and neglecting the shirt. His previous school's similar white shirt would do for now, he thought.

He reached for the graphite-gray pants first, easily slipping his well-defined legs through them. Two strips of white ran across the gray vertically, intersecting with the more numerous horizontal white lines to create a block pattern. The pants were surprisingly a nice fit, and he thought they looked better than his old school's plain ones.

Yuzu put on the top after, making sure to roll up the sleeves so that he wouldn't sweat as much in the heat. He lazily buttoned the shirt, making sure to leave the top one open.

 _On second thought, it's pretty hot..._

He rolled up his pants to his knees in hopes of feeling cooler, both from the sun and from his stylish look.

Satisfied with his attire, Yuzu headed for the restroom, carefully angling his head so that he could still see his ears in the mirror. He inserted his black studs in their designated openings, smiling at his success. The last thing he attended to was his hair. He simply moved a few stray strands to their rightful position, rather grateful that his bed hair wasn't as bad as others'.

"Good. This is a sexy look," he said to himself.

But nothing could change the fact that Yuzu's new school was an all-boys school. He lamented his bad luck upon reaching the school's entrance. He was convinced that his youth had officially ended.

Yuzu had always kept his actual love life- or rather, lack of- from his friends. He didn't want to seem like a loser, so he was forced to put on an act in front of them. He was reminded of a particular day when they had stopped by a karaoke box.

" _So how did you guys get together?" his friend had asked in between songs._

" _After the mixer, we went to the park and kissed." He put on a confident smile, hoping that he sounded convincing and unwavering in his words._

 _Luckily for him, his friends simply accepted it. "Eh? That's amazing!"_

Yuzu wasn't a fan of lying, but he could never tell his friends that he had no experience with love. Every time the topic would switch to romance, he always came up with some kind of excuse. He had never once been honest. After all, he simply didn't understand love.

Looking at the latest text from his friend made Yuzu feel even guiltier. Why did he tell them that he got a new girlfriend? They had replied with a picture of them hanging out together, encouraging Yuzu to do his best. He doubted he could "line them up," especially when his new school wasn't even co-ed.

He was interrupted from looking at his messages when a voice called out to him. "Excuse me… You there."

Yuzu looked at the boy who was walking over to him. The first impression that he got from the student was an ideal image of a boring high schooler who follows all the rules like a good kid. He even had glasses on like a model student. The only thing that differentiated him from the other students was the red armband on the short sleeve of his shirt.

"Yeah?" he answered, looking up as his left hand still held onto his phone.

"Could we go over the student handbook please?" asked the boy, pulling his clipboard closer to him.

Yuzu gave him a questioning look.

"Your hair color is in violation of school rules. And I'll have to confiscate that mobile phone," the student officer said as he pointed towards the object in the blonde's hand.

"You're kidding, right? You see, I just transferred, so I wouldn't know those little things." Yuzu attempted a friendly wink to get away. Since that usually worked, he hoped that it would get him out of trouble this time too.

"But continuing, your first shirt button being undone, your shirt itself, your pants' length, and your bag all violate school rules. You also don't have a tie on. It seems that you are using cologne. And the rules don't permit any exceptions. Please let me write your name down."

"Whaaaaaa!"

 _What?_

Yuzu slipped his phone into his front pocket, using both of his available hands to grab the boy in front of him by the shoulders.

For someone like Yuzu, strict rules weren't very appealing. He liked to dress however he wanted to. Why should he have to look so rigid and formal?

He shook the student council member furiously, exaggerating his motions and raising his voice. "You can't look boring when you're in high school! Otherwise, what's the point?!" Yuzu didn't pay attention to the commotion he was causing. The stares and whispers from the other students failed to bother him. "Where's the fun in it?! Besides, it's not like dressing nicely will disturb my studies."

"But it will."

The voice didn't come from the guy he was shaking. Yuzu looked to the side towards the direction it came from.

He immediately spotted someone walking over to them, most likely the person who just spoke. The approaching male wore the school uniform in conduct with the dress code like everyone else. His attire consisted of a light yellow vest over the short-sleeve white shirt along with the block-pattern uniform pants. His shirt was fully buttoned, completing the outfit with a neat blue tie. And similar to the boy Yuzu was holding, the guy who approached him was also wearing the same band around his left arm. The person himself appeared to be quite good-looking. He looked very basic with his neatly organized black hair and well-defined face, yet Yuzu got a different feeling from him.

His posture radiated discipline. His presence demanded undivided attention.

"Stu-student council president."

 _The last boss already?_

Yuzu ruffled his hair, lamenting his bad luck. 10 minutes into his new school and he already caught the attention of the student with the highest authority.

"Living by the rules of the school prepares you for society."

As the other boy spoke, Yuzu directed his full attention towards him and his words.

"We are all under the same conditions. So if you want to go to this school, you will abide by its rules!" the president declared.

There was a moment of silence at the school entrance as a generous breeze offered cool air to the students. Yuzu felt his hair slightly move, the wind unintentionally revealing his earrings.

"You even have those, despite being a male. It's as if you've never heard of the phrase 'dress code' before."

Yuzu gave an accusatory glare. "That makes no sense."

He started moving towards the other teen, "How are we under the same conditions when I barely moved here? I don't know about the rules. You can't expect me to have a stick up my ass like you when it's only my first day."

He could hear the murmurs increase in volume as he spoke. With his last comment, Yuzu smirked. Judging from the reactions of the other students, he assumed that no one ever had the audacity - the _balls -_ to ever go against the student council president. Convinced he had been victorious, Yuzu asked in an attempt to mock the guy with the solid glare, "Am I right, Mr. Student Council President?"

 _He's probably in shock at everything I've said._

Yuzu reached into his pocket to grab his phone, intending to reply to his friend's text as he made a movement to turn away from the guy he just told off. But before he could even turn around, Yuzu was suddenly stopped by a strong grip on his wrist. He directed his gaze towards the owner of the hand.

 _Wha-_

Before he could comment on the other boy's actions, Yuzu felt his cell phone leave the comfort of his own hand. Suddenly the Prez got close. _Really_ close.

He leaned in closer to Yuzu, whispering his words in a sharp tone, "Remove the earrings." His uncompromising voice left no room for argument. He released his hold on the blonde and stepped away, glancing back afterwards to give a final order.

"Tomorrow, you will be following all school rules. Got it?" he said as he held the phone up.

Yuzu stood in disbelief as he watched his antagonizer walk away.

 _I hope karma gets you back._

* * *

Yuzu carefully took off his earrings, only deciding to do so for fear of getting into more trouble on his first day. Not that he gave in to that damn bastard's order. He left the restroom, sighing all the while. As he continued towards classroom 1-A, he thought back to the earlier confrontation.

He remembered a faint scent lingering in the air when that jerk came close to him and confiscated the phone. _He smelled really nice, like what you'd expect from a girl._

He doubted that the black haired boy had cologne on. After all, it seemed like this school didn't permit anything other than the required attire, nothing extra, nothing less. Surely someone in his position wouldn't risk breaking the school rules he was supposed to enforce. Yuzu pondered how a guy could have such a nice fragrance without using a spray.

"Aihara! Hey, Aihara!"

 _Oh yeah, that's me!_

As if awakened from a trance, Yuzu looked back at the person calling his name.

The sight that greeted him was one to behold. Standing before him was an attractive female teacher, one who seemed out of place in such a school.

She had a stunningly beautiful face, perfectly complementing her nice figure. The young teacher sported a lab coat over her white dress shirt and black pencil skirt. Her long and wavy light-brown hair implied that she was rather stylish despite her formal attire.

"Are you okay?" She offered a playful smile, something Yuzu thought he'd never see. "I'm planning on calling you that from now on, so don't zone out."

Yuzu fumbled for a response. "Ah... It's my new surname so I'm not used to it yet." Dammit, he made it too obvious that he was nervous.

 _This teacher is hot! She looks like she likes the wild type too... I wish I had my earrings on!_

The woman laughed. "You're the transfer student, right? I'm the homeroom teacher for class 1-A, Amemiya. Nice to meet you, Aihara-kun."

"I'll be in your care, Amemiya-sensei!" Yuzu respectfully bowed.

She nodded, gesturing for Yuzu to enter the class.

When homeroom was over and they were given a break, some of the students talked in their groups while others left the classroom.

This was Yuzu's chance to make himself look good and get new friends. It was do or die.

He spotted two guys talking to each other on a side of the classroom. He came over to them, cheerfully interrupting their conversation, "Yo! What are you guys talking about?"

The two stopped in surprise, one of them uneasily replying, "Uh, what we'll do after school..."

 _Chance!_

Yuzu's eyes lit up with excitement as he asked exactly what they were going to do after school. "A mixer? Or karaoke? I don't have any friends yet, so it'd be really cool if you took me along!" Only after the silence did Yuzu realize the boys' uncomfortable atmosphere.

He never received an answer, getting pulled away by someone instead. He heard the person say, "Hey, you!" when he was dragged away.

When he turned around, Yuzu was met with a boy's smiling face. He could tell it was a very sarcastic expression. It was either that or the kid was used to keeping good appearances in front of others. "Aihara-kun, such things are considered bad."

"Er… Who are you?" _And why are you talking like that?_

"I'm Taniguchi Haru! You can call me Harumin." He said it in such a way that Yuzu believed he was genuinely being friendly, though the latter didn't know why Haru wanted to be called a girl's nickname.

"...You _are_ a guy, right?" was the only response Yuzu could come up with.

Haru feigned offense and dramatically took a step back. "How mean, Aihara-kun! How could you say that? Of course I'm a guy! Can't you tell?"

Yuzu looked at him again. He did indeed possess characteristics and the physique of the male gender. There were no signs of two lumps of fat popping out from his chest. The idea prompted Yuzu to stare at the other boy's mentioned area intently, as if actually expecting female parts to emerge. The sensation of being stared at gave Haru an uneasy feeling.

Haru lowered himself to meet Yuzu's gaze, the eye contact making the blonde come to his senses again. "Um… I'm flattered that you were checking me out, but why were you looking? Could it be that you're into that kin-"

"Whoa," Yuzu interrupted, "don't even joke about that."

Haru grinned as if to say, ' _You could totes be gay.'_ Yuzu seemed to understand his implied statement. Instead of getting mad at the stranger named Taniguchi Haru for thinking he was homosexual, he let out a genuine laugh. He was just glad that there was someone he could joke around with. After all, every other student seemed to be a total downer.

"So why the homo? You kinda scared me there," Haru said.

"Well, Harumin is a nickname for girls, right? I was wondering why you would suggest that yourself. Unless you're one of those people who wishes he were a girl…" Yuzu looked at Haru with a smirk. "Oh~ Don't tell me you're crushing on a guy here~"

Haru gave a disapproving look. "Oh, that? You see, my parents really wanted a girl since they already had my brother. They had already planned to name me Harumi. When they found out I would be a boy, they didn't want to let go of the name, so they shortened it to Haru. Though the nickname Harumin stuck to me… About your last comment, a lot of people would go gay- or straight- for that guy over there." He walked over to the window and pointed to a familiar figure outside. Yuzu curiously looked, immediately changing his expression to one of disdain.

Standing in the courtyard was the very same person who confiscated his phone earlier that day, the student council president.

Upon seeing him again, Yuzu could tell that he looked the same as he did earlier. The air of authority that surrounded him was as strong as ever, even from a distance. The other council members didn't question him as they were assigned their respective tasks.

Harumin shrugged. "I'm not interested in those kinds of people though."

Yuzu turned back to his new friend. "Earlier you said that 'such things are considered bad.' What did you mean by that?"

"Practically everyone in this academy is in an escalator system from elementary school. They're all very sheltered kids," Haru explained as he propped an elbow on the window, watching the boys outside. "Basically since they were little, they were raised by the rules and restrictions of the scary chairman. They'll all become clones of him."

Following Harumin's line of vision, Yuzu could tell that 'him' was meant to refer to Prez.

 _How boring._

"Of course, I'm different from those guys. I came here in high school." Haru winked as a sign of reassurance. "Well, he's special himself, though."

"Special?"

"I told you that guys would even go gay for him, right? He's smart and good-looking. And to top it off, he's the student council president in his first year of high school. He's what you would normally consider to be a model student. I heard he's also engaged to an elite teacher."

Yuzu couldn't contain his surprise. "Eh?! Engaged at this age?! People still do that?" _That super plain guy is engaged as a first year in high school? I lost!_

Harumin continued as if nothing happened. "After all, he's the chairman's grandson who's set to take over the school."

From where they were standing in the classroom, Yuzu couldn't tell what kind of expression he was making. He assumed that it would be one of indifference as someone bound by duty.

He placed his arms on the windowsill, resting his head on them as he directed a look of pity towards the boy outside. "I see."

 _A high school student with no time to fall in love. It must be a boring, lonely life._

"Anyways… Let's exchange email addresses," Harumin suggested, slyly pulling a phone out of his pants.

"You have a phone! Mine got taken away this morning. Isn't it against the rules?"

"You got it taken away by the student council? You're kidding. It's not against the rules if no one finds out. I don't get how you would get it confiscated though, since our uniform has pockets."

Yuzu recalled the incident. He had, in fact, pulled his phone from his pocket in front of everyone. Realizing his mistake in doing so, he groaned at his cocky attitude that time. Harumin shook his head.

"Aihara-kun, you're really stupid, aren't you?"

Yuzu looked away, too embarrassed to even look at him. If only he didn't take it out...

His hopes were restored when Haru told him, "Then just pay a visit to Mineko's room."

* * *

Yuzu instantly regretted going. He was lectured by the old woman for what seemed to be forever. Now that he knew the academy was ultra conservative, he couldn't say he was surprised.

 _But still… Getting into so much trouble just because of one cell phone. How dreadful._

He sighed. Despite only being able to utter the same phrases "I understand" and "I'm very sorry" to Mineko, he felt a lot more tired, like he just came out of a testing room. At least he had his phone now.

As Yuzu lazily walked down the hallway, he saw someone from the corner of his eye. Curious as to who would be in such an empty part of the school at this time, he poked his head out and squinted in an attempt to get a better view.

When he still couldn't see, he leisurely approached the figure until he was close enough to recognize the face, yet far enough off the side so that he wasn't noticed. Yuzu instinctively hid behind the bushes upon seeing that it was the student council president.

What could a person like him be doing here? If he was such a good student, he wouldn't be loitering around here by himself.

Yuzu smiled at his luck. He didn't have anything personal against him, other than the phone incident, but a little _persuasion_ could be useful in the future, in case he got in trouble again. At his current position, he was able to point the camera directly at his target, ensuring a clear picture that would undoubtedly capture his face. Now all he had to do was wait for him to do something embarrassing or shameful.

As Yuzu waited, he heard another pair of footsteps draw closer.

 _A meetup?_

Not wanting to give his location away, he decided to be patient until the other person came into view. Either way, he was sure to get an image of something interesting.

The footsteps stopped. Yuzu quickly took a glance to identify the individual. His eyes widened in surprise when he recognized the wavy hair.

It was Amemiya-sensei. She didn't have her lab coat with her, but it was unmistakably Yuzu's homeroom teacher.

They acted quickly, sparing him no time to question the situation.

Yuzu faintly heard the other boy start to say something, but Amemiya-sensei had effectively cut him off by leaning forward and placing both of her hands against the window on either side of him. Yuzu couldn't hear what sensei said, but it wasn't long before she stopped talking and made her next move.

She grabbed the boy's right shoulder with her left hand while her right supported the back of his head. Her face inched down towards the minor under her, soon making contact.

They… kissed.

Yuzu couldn't believe what he was seeing. He mentally screamed, careful not to let out his shock as he felt heat quickly rush to his face. He turned away from them out of reflex as if he shouldn't be watching. _Because_ he shouldn't be watching. But he remembered his original purpose for being there in the first place. Regardless of what was happening, he was presented with a rare opportunity.

His phone was still on the camera app, currently pointed towards the ground. An uneasy feeling washed over Yuzu as he lifted his phone, positioning it through a gap in the bush so that he wouldn't capture unnecessary leaves and twigs. There was a bit of guilt, but he didn't want to think about it too much. He hesitated for a second before he repeatedly tapped the white circle to snap multiple pictures.

So as to avoid looking at them with his own eyes, Yuzu watched through his screen. To confirm that this was actually happening, he couldn't help but look up, his gaze landing on the black haired boy's similarly rose-tinted face. The blonde would have never guessed that someone as stoic as he could make such a flustered expression.

Sensei broke away from their intimate contact, giving Prez a moment to breathe. The teen panted heavily, trying to catch his breath from the previous lack of oxygen. Then he was pulled by the chin into another kiss.

Before Yuzu knew it, one of the most awkward things happened. Their eyes met.

Yuzu immediately reacted, turning away as soon as possible. From the split second that they looked at each other, Yuzu could see the other boy's slightly flushed countenance along with his contradictory stern gaze.

 _He knows. Yet he's so calm about it._

Yuzu shook his head, dismissing the thought. He could think about it later. For now, he had to get out of there. Rather than panicking and bolting from his spot as fast as he could, Yuzu steadily crept to a safer spot. Then he took off as soon as he was out of sight.

He didn't dare look back.

Unbeknownst to the blonde teen, the teacher noticed how her partner was looking elsewhere. Regarding it as an act of timidness, she joked, "Oh my, Mei-kun. You have to look at me when we share sweet moments like this. Otherwise…" she purposely paused to emphasize her next words with a condescending smirk, "you'll hurt my feelings."

"Sens-mm!"

The boy was vaguely aware of the fact that his first two shirt buttons had been undone as he was pushed against the wall, his now disheveled hair falling over his face.

Neither teacher nor student kept track of time after the umpteenth kiss that day.

* * *

Yuzu remembered the scene as he ran towards home. He couldn't get it out of his head.

 _What was that? The student council president and Amemiya-sensei were... And he caught me staring. Does he know what I did? What am I supposed to do?_

He had so many questions about the whole situation but could find no answers. Even mentally picturing it made him feel strange inside. It wasn't just guilt. There was something else...

"I'm home," he called out once he entered the house.

"Geez, Yuzu. Where were you all this time? You promised you'd help sort the things after we moved!" his mom scolded as she carried a box to another room.

The blonde was in the middle of taking off his shoes. Damn, he completely forgot that he had to help out. Especially after what he witnessed earlier. "Sorry, I got mixed up in some stuff."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you got in trouble on your first day."

"Mom, have a little faith in your son," he pouted.

She walked over to him. "Dear, I love you and all, but even I have to admit you kinda look like a delinquent. The academy is very strict, you know. I would think that you stand out like a sore thumb."

"W-well..." He unintentionally trailed off, not sure what to say since his mom was right on the mark.

She ruffled his hair, gently smiling all the while, "But I know you're a nice child. Hopefully others will come to see that too."

Yuzu took comfort in his mother's words. He was truly grateful for having such a caring parent. He felt like he didn't quite belong at his new school, but he had found a friend.

"Thanks, Mom. Oh, right. Is my new dad here?"

He expected an answer like "He's out right now," or something along those lines, but got a curveball instead. "Well… He went to see the other side of the earth! Such an impulsive one, isn't he? He won't be back for a while." She spoke rather cheerfully despite the absence of her new husband. Her expression was one of a female madly in love, one that forgave anything as if it couldn't be helped.

Yuzu's jaw dropped. "HUH?!" He sighed at his mom's hopelessness. She fell in love with a weirdo again. He had hopes that it would have been someone decent, but he was starting to have his doubts.

"Mom," Yuzu said, turning serious. "Do you feel happy right now?"

"You didn't come home to help me with the stuff, so how can I be happy?" she answered sarcastically. Yuzu latched onto his mom like a child, whining and profusely apologizing for coming home late. After pulling her son off of her, she beamed and answered his question, "Yes, very much!"

 _That's good then._

"You're here and so is dad's son. Having two handsome boys here makes Mom very happy!"

Yuzu's expression became blank in an instant. "...Huh? _Two_ sons?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" The door opened and someone stepped inside.

"Yuzuru, from now on…"

Mid-sentence, Yuzu heard the familiar cool and refined voice of a teenager he had met earlier say, "I'm home."

"You'll have a little brother!" his mom finished.

A second passed until Yuzu took in the situation. He got nervous all of a sudden thanks to a certain someone staring at him from behind.

"Why are _you_ here!" he yelled right as he turned around to point an accusing finger at the other boy. Yuzu already knew why he was obviously there, but had to express his disapproval towards his enemy.

His mom's happy mien never faltered. Ignoring her son's outburst, she figured the two were already acquainted.

The student council president also ignored the blonde's remark, only addressing the woman in front of him, politely bowing as he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you. I am Aihara Shou's son, Aihara Mei. I will be in your care, mother."

When he raised his head, the boy named Aihara Mei had an unreadable expression for a brief moment.

* * *

Yuzu sat in the bathtub, recalling the events that occurred not even an hour ago.

His mom made him sit next to his new brother for dinner, and apparently, the seating would stay that way. He could only sit quietly and dreadfully as she explained that his birthday was earlier, making him Mei's older brother. It was weird to suddenly be called "onii-san" when he was an only child.

He had stolen a glance at the boy sitting to his right who was eating normally, like living with a new family was an everyday thing for him.

Yuzu stared at the bathroom ceiling, thinking only of _him._

 _He's collected in front of Mom, but… Earlier, he was doing things like that…_

Dichotomous images came to mind.

From Mei's first appearance, Yuzu was under the impression that the former was always alone and concentrated only on studying.

Yuzu remembered the authoritative glare and then the submissive side of him when we was with Amemiya-sensei. His thoughts became spoken words as he mumbled to himself, "He must have gotten used to wearing that mask."

 _Kissing… Is it really that amazing?_

"Ah, geez! Why can't I get him out of my head?!" he yelled to no one. His head felt warmer than usual. It was probably from the bath.

"Seriously, what is this…"

* * *

Yuzu stepped into their shared bedroom, already changed into new clothes and with a towel to dry his hair. "The bath is ready."

His words were directed towards the other boy who was properly sitting on his futon and reading a book on his lap. The lack of a reply somewhat irritated Yuzu. Deciding to ignore his rude silence, he stood in front of him and moved onto a different topic in an attempt to be polite. "Ahh… A lot happened this morning. It must be hard for you to talk about…"

Yuzu extended a hand, "Now that we're stepbrothers…" He briefly paused as if he didn't want to say his next words, yet was obligated to. "Let's get along. Even if we don't mean it."

He expected a handshake since Mei was actually facing him. He watched as the younger brother lifted himself off the floor and ignore him as he merely walked over to his study desk. The slight irritation Yuzu felt earlier escalated into blatant anger. He didn't let it get the better of him, instead letting it simmer down as he took a seat on his own futon.

 _He sure has some nerve to ignore me like that. If he's gonna be like that, I know a way that will make him talk._

"Hey, about today…" he nonchalantly brought up, feeling smug at his advantage, "weren't you kissing the teacher? Who knew you could land hot chicks like Amemiya-sensei?"

"Is it really acceptable for someone like the student council president to do that? But I guess even you're just a normal teenage boy with raging hormones. Or…" Yuzu shot the other boy a sly smirk. "Is it the thrill of being caught? Could that have been your first kiss?"

Yuzu unintentionally entered his hopeless romantic state, saying, "Kissing should be more like… reassuring each other's feelings, you know." His virgin imagination ran wild with pure fantasies at his own cheesy words until he noticed that Mei had moved from his desk.

It happened in an instant.

Yuzu felt himself being pushed onto the floor. Not even a second passed before the dark haired boy's lips were on his own. He couldn't help but turn red at the sudden action. Yuzu flushed deeply, from up his neck to the back of his throat. His muscles went taut, startled by the sensation of a foreign tongue in his mouth. His mind struggled to comprehend the situation, drawing all his thoughts to a blank. It didn't help that he could detect his aggressor's faint smell of sweat at this distance.

The younger sibling pulled back, breaking the kiss as Yuzu tried to hold back a moan. Only a trail of saliva separated them.

Yuzu looked up at the boy towering over him. He was given one sentence.

"That's what kissing is."

From Yuzu's position, the shadows cast on his brother's face served to highlight his mysterious nature.

He caught a glimpse of Mei's subtle change in expression before the latter quickly turned around and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

The sight didn't stay long in his mind. All he could think about was the first kiss he had yearned for in his dreams and how it had been stolen from him so easily.

"What the hell…"

The romantic image of sharing his first kiss with a girl he loved… was forever shattered in his mind, replaced with the memory of what had just transpired.

"What the hell did that guy do!"

Of all people to lose it to, why did it have to be the little brother he got the same day?

Yuzu couldn't shake the feeling. His little brother turned him on. And he couldn't deny it.

* * *

 **Tell me what you guys think! Ideas and suggestions are always welcome. Feedback is appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading! C:**


End file.
